candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 500
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 79 | previous = 499 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 501 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 500 is the fifteenth and last level in Meringue Moor and the one hundred twenty-second ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 4 hazelnuts and 4 cherries and score at least 80,000 points in 60 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. This level is intrinsically special due to its round number (though the design has nothing special). Even more remarkable is that this is the final level of the episode, making it the second level to be an episode finale on a multiple of 100. The first was level 200. With a complex design and abundance of icing, it is a difficult level to complete. Furthermore, this level also formerly had all the blockers except the toffee tornado before it was nerfed. Difficulty *This level is really hard due to the amount of blockers that separate the ingredients from the bottom of the screen, with 36 three-layer icing. Just about every blocker in the game is present in this level (with the exception of toffee tornado). There is also a division in the screen, first by Liquorice Locks, then by liquorice swirls from the dispenser, and the dispenser also drops bombs which will explode in nine moves, making them a massive threat. If you do not pay attention, they will blow up in no time. *The chocolate spawners make it almost impossible to reach the bottom layers of icing, and also the coconut wheel at the bottom is often rendered unusable by the liquorice swirls, as well as the fact it cannot reach the bottom icing. The chocolate will also multiply out rapidly. *It is hard to bring down all eight ingredients even though there are 60 moves and five candy colours. *The coconut wheel does not clear the bottom layer of icing, also, the coconut wheel is often set off prematurely or is rendered useless by liquorice swirls. Bombs can also get stuck in that position. Overall, this is a really difficult ingredients level that generally takes many tens of tries, or even hundreds. This is one of the hardest levels in the entire game, like level 181. Stars Strategy 1. Make matches next to the icing to remove the layers of icing. 2. Make striped candies or wrapped candy + striped candy combinations to: * Release the coconut wheel * Remove the slices of the cake bomb 3. Once the coconut wheel is released, clear the liquorice swirls above it. Then move the coconut wheel upwards, where it will make 3 horizontally striped candies and remove the slices of the cake bomb. 4. Once all cake bombs have been cleared, make as many vertically striped candies or its combinations above the ingredients as this is the only way to the icing below the ingredients. 5. Mind the bombs and do not let them get trapped between the cake bombs or at the bottom space. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Hard *Five colours make it easy to create special candies (not all that useful till most of the blockers have been cleared). *The ingredients are worth 80,000 points. Hence, dropping the ingredients alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 220,000 points. *Despite the players being required to earn an additional 3,680 points per move (220,000 points / 60 moves = 3666,67 points per move), they will only earn a few hundred points for at least the first ten moves or even more as the blockers heavily restrict the board size. *Colour bombs are hard to create due to the limited board size, at least for the first ten moves or more. *Most of the moves have to be spent to clear the blockers and dropping ingredients, reducing the number of moves left to create colour bombs. *The dispenser frequently dispenses liquorice swirls instead of Candy bombs, limiting the opportunity to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *Clearing the cake bomb removes all the special candies on the board including colour bombs. *The three star target score is relatively high. Trivia *Level 500 is the second level to be an exact hundred and was an episode finale. The first was level 200. Interestingly, people thought level 200 would be the last level and incredibly hard, when actually it is quite easy. Both were ingredients levels. The difference is this level is a lot harder. *This is one of those levels, like the original level 147 and level 181, which look easy but are actually very difficult. *Many people thought this level would be a jelly level due to the pattern of level finales. Levels like 350 (the hardest in the game before it was nerfed), 380, 410, 440 and 470 were all difficult jelly finales (every other finale), and the ones in between being candy order levels. However, when level 485 turned out to be jelly instead of candy order, people began to suspect level 500 would not be a jelly level, as it turned out not to be. **There was a poll before the release of this level to vote on the predicted level type. About 70% of people voted "Jelly". *Many people thought that it would be the last level ever, as there was a ten week gap between this level's release and the next episode, Ice Cream Caves. The record-breaking gap was the reason for this belief. *It is impossible to lose this level due to not reaching the required score. This is because the ingredients give the player 80,000 points. *Before this level was nerfed, it had 65 moves, which was previously the most amount of moves in a level in the game. Due to this, the player could make it 68 or even 70 moves by using the extra moves booster. Celebrating The Milestone To celebrate the release of Level 500, King created Dreamworld, a separate saga where each level is similar to its reality counterpart but Odus the owl is balancing on the Moon Scale and collecting certain candy colours will make him fall off and lose a life, but after a certain number of moves, Odus activates Moon Struck where the number of candy colours is reduced to four (from either five or six) for a certain number of moves. Dreamworld was released on November 27 2013, which was many weeks after the release of Level 500, although King has stated that Dreamworld was dedicated to the release of 500 levels. Unlike level 200, there was not a celebratory episode for it, for the episode containing levels 501-515 is Ice Cream Caves. However, most would argue Dreamworld is a much bigger element to the game. Walkthrough Category:Ingredients levels Category:Meringue Moor levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 60 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with coconut wheels Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Hard levels Category:Hard levels to earn three stars Category:Redesigned levels Category:Major milestones